


Random Requests

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alright goodbye, Banter, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry braids Cisco's hair, Harry calls Cisco "Ramon" alot, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Night, Smut, bc I said so, braiding hair, harrisco, he gets really heated and calls him Cisco, well except one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: In which Harry randomly asks to braid Cisco's hair, which confuses the hell out of Cisco.





	Random Requests

“Can I braid your hair?” Cisco pauses, his hand halfway to his mouth from their shared popcorn bowl. He whirls his head around to face Harry. “Come again?” Cisco questions. Harry sighs, taking the bowl out of Cisco’s lap and placing it on the coffee table in front of them. “You heard me” Harry replied gruffly, tearing his eyes away from Cisco’s curious form to whatever ridiculous movie Cisco was making them watch this time. “It was a rhetorical question, asshole” Cisco says and Harry rolls his eyes, not once breaking his gaze from the bright screen. Harry resumes running his hand through Cisco’s curls and Cisco huffs. He reaches for the remote and pauses the movie, sending them into silence. “But seriously, you want to  _ braid my hair _ ?” Cisco repeats, curling back into Harry’s side and Harry nods curtly, absentmindedly placing his arm along the back of the couch once again. Cisco laughs, shaking against Harry and Harry gives him a look, frustrated. “ _ What _ , Ramon?” Harry growls and Cisco pulls away to see an embarrassed Harry. “Why?” Cisco asks and Harry fidgets, uncrossing his legs and slouching further into the couch. He doesn’t answer and Cisco sighs. “Alright.” 

 

“Alright? That’s it?” Harry says, confused and Cisco shrugs, sitting up. “Yup” Cisco says. “You need to spread your legs first.” Cisco instructs and Harry gives him a look. “ _ Excuse me? _ ” Harry smirks and Cisco rolls his eyes. “So I can sit between them on the floor? You know, so you can braid my hair?” Cisco deadpans and Harry complies, spreading his legs, and Cisco crawls into the space between them. He grabs the popcorn from the table and shoves a handful in his mouth, grinning back at Harry. Harry eyes the popcorn with disgust. “Do you worst” Cisco says, facing forward and unpausing the movie, the dialogue filling the room once again. Harry reaches tentative hands towards the curls and runs his fingers through them. Harry’s hand catches on a knot and Cisco hisses, jerking his head forward. “Easy!” Cisco complains and Harry chuckles. “You know what-” Cisco says, standing up and leaving the room. He returns moments later with a comb and a few elastics. “Here.” He thrusts them into Harry’s hands and sits on the floor again. Harry stretches to reach the lamp and flicks the switch, light flooding the room. He grabs the comb and scoots closer to Cisco for a better angle, then begins to brush. Silence falls between the two, as Harry gets to work on Cisco’s hair. Once he finishes combing out the knots, he looks down at the head of hair in front of him, pondering what to do next.

 

“Hey Har?” Cisco says and Harry snaps out of it, dropping the hair and rests his hands on Cisco’s shoulders. Harry hums in reply. “Do you actually know what you’re doing?” Cisco questions and Harry nods. “Of course I do” He scoffs. Cisco raises his arms in defense, smiling at him. “Ok, but  _ when _ was the last time you braided hair?” Cisco reasons and Harry shrugs. “Last time Jesse let me do it” Harry replies simply before attempting to intertwine the strands of hair together. “I’ll figure it out, just you wait.” With that, Harry got to work.

 

-

  
  


“Told you I’d remember” Harry says, taking the bobby pin from his mouth and jamming the last bit of hair in place. Cisco motions for Harry to grab his phone. Harry holds it out for Cisco to take but Cisco shakes his head, turning forwards again. “Take a picture so I can see if you actually didn’t fuck up” Cisco explains and Harry huffs, but nonetheless complies, the flash from the phone nearly blinding him. Harry tosses the phone at Cisco rubs at his eyes, trying to get rid of the dancing spots behind his eyelids. He hears a hum of approval from Cisco, who then rests his arm on Harry’s thigh, patting it. “Not bad man” Cisco grins and uses Harry’s legs to lift himself off the ground and crawls into his lap. “Not bad at all..” 

 

Cisco leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry melts into his touch, splaying his hands on Cisco’s hips. Cisco pulls away, a small smile playing on his face. “Thanks Harry.” Harry wraps an arm around Cisco’s neck and pulls, surging Cisco forwards for another kiss. Cisco groans; this kiss instantly less delicate and more desperate than before. Harry’s hands drift up to Cisco’s face, thumbing over the stubble beginning to form as the kiss grows deeper. Cisco licks into Harry’s mouth and Harry responds, his hands move from Cisco’s face to Cisco’s hips, holding them tightly enough to leave bruises. Cisco disconnects their lips and moves down towards Harry’s neck, kissing softly. Harry pants as Cisco sucks at his pulse point, beginning to grow hard. Harry’s head falls back against the back of his couch, the better angle giving Cisco more access. As Cisco licks and sucks at Harry’s neck, he can feel Harry’s hardness underneath him, straining against his jeans. His thighs clamp down around Harry and he moves, grinding his hips down just the way Harry likes it. Cisco reconnects their lips together, pressing closer into Harry. Harry’s hands slip underneath Cisco’s shirt, his cold hands making Cisco gasp into his mouth. Harry's hips stutter as they grind up into Cisco. " _Cisco_ " He pants, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

As Cisco grinds down harder on his lap, Harry grunts and swiftly picks Cisco up, Cisco emitting a small squeak. He wraps his legs around Harry’s figure, clinging onto him in fear of falling. “You best not drop me” Cisco threatens and leans into his touch, burying his head into his shoulders. He can almost hear the smile that Harry makes, almost. “You have no faith in me, Ramon.” Cisco huffs and Harry lets out a small laugh. Strong arms wrap around Cisco’s waist, as he begins to walk, carrying them to the bedroom, their movie long forgotten. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love this paring sm, oml.
> 
> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter, @meticulousphan
> 
> :)


End file.
